


In the Name of Justice

by Vovô (President)



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President/pseuds/Vov%C3%B4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he does is in the name of justice. Ma Chao/Zhao Yun. Yaoi. Humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I was thinking about how I like Ma Chao and I would like him more if he didn't have the annoying habit of talking about justice every time. After some time thinking about useless things I came up with the conclusion that everything Ma Chao does is in the name of justice and that's how I came up with the idea for this drabble. It's very very silly, I hope it won't irritate you much xD

Zhao Yun heard of the strength of his opponent and was ready to face the great warrior. He held his spear firmly in hand as he waited for the man to come. It was then he appeared in Zhao Yun's sight: Ma Chao the Splendid. He was riding like a thunder on a big white horse. As he approached, Zhao Yun could see the proud stance, the aura of strength, the fearless eyes. The warrior of Shu was prepared to face a difficult battle.

Within seconds he was there, right in front of him. The sun shone behind Ma Chao's back, creating a bright halo around the figure; making him resemble a messenger of the heavens.

Ma Chao pointed his spear at Zhao Yun and his confident voice resounded over the large area, "In the name of Justice, I shall..."

Zhao Yun saw the words stopping from coming out of the man's mouth, as Ma Chao looked attentively at him.

The splendid warrior analyzed the figure in front of him and found himself lost for a moment, until he snapped out of his reverie and started again... "In the name of Justice I shall..." He caught himself staring at the other warrior intently once more, studying every feature of that perfect body. "I shall..." He tried again, but he got distracted by imagining how the warrior of Shu would look without the armor... "...I shall take off your clothes and make passionate love to you."

That took Zhao Yun aback. His eyes widened in surprise; his hold on his spear loosened and he almost dropped it to the ground. "Excuse me?" He stared at Ma Chao in confusion.

"You heard me," the warrior said with seriousness. "Now where's your room?"

"My room?" Zhao Yun thought about it for a while. "I'm in a camp."

"So where's your tent?"

"It's right over there," Zhao Yun pointed to a place behind him. "I must warn you, however, that I can't bring you there. We are in different sides and my lord won't allow me to... to... well, to do these kind of intimate things with an enemy."

"Very well," Ma Chao nodded solemnly. "Take me to your leader."

Zhao Yun mounted on his horse and smiled, guiding the great warrior to Shu's main camp. He always believed that if there was a way to prevent the bloodshed of an unnecessary battle, he would choose it.

That's how Ma Chao joined the Shu army.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and special thanks to Nightlore for being the patient beta for this crazy little story of mine xD


End file.
